The New Blossom
by The CrazyCute Girls
Summary: After Blossom dies, Buttercup doesn't want Bubbles to figure out, so she makes up a plan so that Bubbles will believe her pink sister is still living. But, for Buttercup's plan to work, she needs Bubbles to think she's able to see Blossom. This is where someone else comes in handy...! BrickxBubbles! Sorry if the summary is confusing, but I don't want to give anything away! R&R!
1. Goodbye

**Yay-dee-yay-dee-YAY! ... I'm back with a new story. Umm... so this is a BrickxBubbles story because I came up with this plot a few weeks ago and I thought it fit perfectly with these two, plus I got a request for BrickxBubbles, so why not?! Sorry if you don't ship these two, but I hope you enjoy whether you do or don't! And, I don't own anything except the story/storyline! **

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

*RING! RING!*

It was the Hotline. Blossom ran over and answered it just like usual, then hung up, telling us that it was another monster. We thought it was just an ordinary monster, but this monster was definately not what we expected. We flew there and saw that the monster was so tall, we couldn't even see it's face behind all the clouds. It was huge and black with long claws and spikes on it's back. We started fighting, but our powers did nothing. I immediately flew back home to ask Professor what made it like this.

Professor had explained that it must've somehow gotten Chemical X, or stolen power from all the other monsters. After hearing this, I quickly flew back to my sisters so I could tell them the news. I found Bubbles right when I got there, and I told her. After hearing this, Bubbles decided that I go tell Blossom while she gets some Antidote X. That's when I realized that I could've gotten some Antidote X while I was at the lab. I must've been to rushed to think about it.

I saw Blossom on the ground. I flew down to her. She must've gotten beat up by the monster, not knowing what powers it truly had. I shook her shoulders. Nothing happened. I put my hand infront of her mouth and nose. No breathing. The only left to do to see if my sister was living was to check to see if her heart is beating. I placed my hand over her heart. Nothing. The monster was so powerful, that it killed my sister.

At first I was just sad and shocked. I took a moment to cry over my dead sister. I decided that it's best I tell Bubbles the news. I was flying to our house when I realized that if I told Bubbles, she would be even more upset than I am. I stopped in my tracks. I needed to find a way to make her believe that Blossom is still alive.

I pondered over this for a minute. I had to make the perfect choice. And how was I supposed to make Bubbles think Blossom's alive? If she couldn't ever see Blossom, she would know something's up. Then it came to me. She _was _going to see Blossom and she _was _going to think it really is her.

I smiled at the plan I had just thought up of as I quickly got rid of Blossom's body and waited for Bubbles to come back with the Antidote X. _'This is gonna be perfect!' _I thought.

**How was that? btw, the first 2 or 3 chapters are Buttercup's P.O.V, but not just because she's my favorite! I have reasons :D LOL questions?**

**1. What's Buttercup's plan?**

**2. Will Bubbles fall for her plan?**

**3. Will they defeat the monster that out-powered their sister?**

**R&R! Bye! :D**


	2. The New Blossom

**I'm back with 'The New Blossom!' We're still in Buttercup's P.O.V, but it will be Bubbles P.O.V soon, so don't worry! And today you get to figure out who 'The New Blossom' really is! SO LET'S READ!**

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

Bubbles flew back over as quick as she could. She quickly dosed the monster with Antidote X and it immediately shrunk in size. Bubbles and I smirked at each other as we beat up the monster like usual and it ran back to Monster Island, shocked about what had just happened.

Bubbles started looking around. "Hey, Buttercup. Where's Blossom?" She asked.

"Oh, well I sent Blossom to go do something. I'm gonna go get her," I said. I was just about to leave when Bubbles started asking more questions.

"What did you send her to do?" Bubbles asked.

"I sent her to... make sure all the citizens are unharmed and that the city looks decent," I lied. "No more questions! You go home! I'm gonna get her!" I yelled as flew away.

I landed in the forest right infront of Fuzzy Lumpkins shack (or cabin. Whatever you call it). I slowly and nervously walked onto the front porch and I knocked on the green door. I heard a pair of feet running over to the door and I saw a pair of blue eyes peek through the window.

Boomer opened up the door. "Bu-Buttercup? Why are you here? Please don't hurt me! I'm innocent!" Boomer yelled. After all the fighting, Boomer had soon realized that I could totally beat him in a one-on-one fight, being the toughest fighter and being Butch's counterpart, so he got a little nervous when it was just us two. He probably thought I was gonna beat him up.

"Relax! I'm not here to fight!" I said. Boomer sighed in relief and nodded for me to go on with why I was here. "I need to talk to Brick."

There was a long silence until I finally broke it, saying "Well, can I?"

Boomer nodded and gestured for me to come in as he opened the door a bit wider. "Brick?" Boomer called. "You have a visitor."

We heard a bunch of rumbling coming from upstairs. It sounded like someone had fallen over. Next thing you know, Brick is running so fast down the stairs that he accidentally trips himself and goes tumbling the rest of the way. "Is he here?!" Brick yelled, expecting it to be someone else at the door.

"No, Brick. Your weird friend isn't here yet," Boomer said. Hearing this, I guessed that Brick was having a friend over that afternoon so they could hang out **(A/N: Noo! He was having a playdate with a pickle!)** and he was so excited that he fell down the stairs. "Buttercup wants to talk to you."

"Buttercup?" Brick asked. I could tell he was very confused because I never came here for anything and now that I suddenly wanted to talk to him it probably seemed pretty weird. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you about something," I said. "Butch should probably hear this too," I added. The only reason his brothers needed to hear was so that they knew plan and the would know what would be up with Brick if he said yes.

"Okay," Brick shrugged. "BUTCH! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE!" He yelled and I heard something hit the ground upstairs. "I think I startled him," Brick laughed.

"What?" Butch groaned as he made his way downstairs. Then I explained that I had a plan and he needed to hear it. And of course, Butch said "What plan?".

"Okay, my sisters and I were fighting a monster and the monster got some Chemical X and it got super powers stronger than mine, Blossom's and Bubbles'. So Bubbles went to get some Antidote X and I stayed to make sure that the innocent townsvillians didn't get hurt, but when I wasn't looking, the monster used it's knew powers and killed Blossom. I didn't tell Bubbles because I knew she would be one thousand times more sad than I was and I didn't want that to happen. So what I need is for everyone once in a while, I need Brick to dress up like Blossom and pretend to be her because you guys are counterparts and you look the most alike. Kind of like when Bubbles had to dress like Boomer to fool you guys. Anyways, I just need Brick to act like Blossom to trick Bubbles into thinking Blossom's alive. He doesn't have to do it all the time, just every once in a while," I ranted. By the time I was done talking, I was completely out of breath and I was huffing for air. "So will you do it?" I asked.

"No! I'm not gonna dress up like a girl to fool that crybaby sister of yours!" Brick yelled.

I sighed. "I'll give you $5 a week."

"Only five?" Brick asked.

"Hey! I don't have very much money! And atleast you get something! Is it a deal or not?!" I yelled. I was beginning to lose my temper with him. I glared at him as I awaited an answer. He motioned his brothers to huddle up with him so they could talk. They slung their arms around each other's shoulders and leaned in. They started whispering and about two or three minutes later they came to a conclusion.

"If you take us to get donuts too!" Boomer yelled, thrusting his 'finger' in my face.

I facepalmed. "Okay."

"And pay for them!" Butch added, crossing his arms and planting a smirk on his face.

"Whatever, weirdos," I said as all four of us flew to the donut shop.

. . . . .

"Okay, if you want to be like Blossom, you have to look like her," I said. We had flew through Blossom's bedroom window so I could 'Bloss-ify' Brick. We were still only six, but we had finally gotten our own bedrooms, which was good because I was not sharing a bed with Brick on the nights where he slept here. "When you decide to be Blossom, you have to put on one of her dresses, some purple eye shadow and of course her red bow," I said as I tossed the stuff at him.

"I have to wear eye shadow?" Brick asked, disgusted.

"Haven't you noticed that we have purple eye-lids. But don't worry, you get used to it. I didn't want to have to wear it at first either," I said.

"Oh..." Brick muttered.

"Now go change!" I yelled as I shoved him into Blossoms walk-in closet. A few minutes later he came out looking just like Blossom. "Good! But, if you want to be Blossom, you need to always have neat hair," I said as I tossed a brush to him and he caught it, dragging it through his long red locks. Soon his hair looked neat and it made him look even more like Blossom. "Now that you got the looks, you need the personality," I said.

"Huh?" Brick asked in confusion.

"You need to act like Blossom," I said. Brick nodded and I started pacing the room as I talked. "You need to be a bossy leader, but you also need to be nice and caring. You need to be-" I was cut off by a knock on the door. I opened up the door to see Bubbles in the hall. "Do you guys wanna play something?" Bubbles asked.

"Sure," **Brick **said **(A/N: I'll be bolding 'Brick' when it's Brick dressed up like Blossom in a Buttercup P.O.V chapter, and I'll write **Brick **when Brick is being himself in a Buttercup P.O.V chapter. On Bubbles P.O.V chapters I'll write **Blossom**)**. "What do you wanna do?"

"We could play princesses!" Bubbles giggled. I snickered as I looked at **Brick **who was bummed about having to dress up like a princess. He still nodded in agreement because that's what the real Blossom would've done. "Yay!" Bubbles cheered as she grabbed **Brick's **hand and dragged him into her bedroom so they could get the dress-up clothes.

After changing, I looked at **Brick**. Bubbles had chosen a strapless frilley, poofy, ruffly, pink dress with sparkles all over it and a matching silver tiara with pink sparkly jewels on it for him. "Lookin' good, Bloss," I snickered. "Let's hope that donut last's you awhile," I whispered when Bubbles wasn't looking.

**Brick **playfully hit me. "Stop!" He laughed a little. "Bubbles, what now?" He asked my blonde sister.

. . . . .

After playing princesses for about an hour, we all got tired and bored (actually **Brick **and I were bored to begin with, but Bubbles wasn't) so we decided to do something else. "I'm hungry," I said.

"Yeah, let's go get something to eat!" **Brick **yelled. We all zoomed downstairs as fast as we could and started raiding the kitchen for something good to eat. Professor heard all of the noise we were making and came into the kitchen. He noticed we were hungry so he asked if we wanted to go out to eat. We all yelled 'yeah' in unison and we hopped into Professor's car.

"Where do you guys wanna eat?" Professor asked, slightly turning his head to look at the three kids in the back.

"Wait! Before we start-" **Brick **said. Then he pulled out a piece of paper and pen. "We need to write down our ideas so that we don't forget, and so that we can vote," **Brick **said. He sounded very leader-like and much like Blossom. He was already doing great. "Call out random restaurants."

"CJ!" Bubbles yelled.

"CJ? That girl from SevenSuperGirls?!" I yelled. Did Bubbles just say she wanted to eat an SSG?

"No! Claim Jumper! The restaurant!" Bubbles laughed. I sighed in relief.

"Good! How about Sweet Tomatoes?"

"All you can eat? Again?" Bubbles asked.

"Well I'm hungry!" I laughed.

. . . .

After discussing that for a bit, we finally agreed on a restaurant. We had decided to go to 'CJ' after all. We sat down at our table and we grabbed our menus. We started looking at the menus and telling Professor what we wanted so he could order for us when the waitor came. "What does Blossom order?" **Brick **whispered to me.

"Kraft Mac And Cheese," I whispered back. "And for drink, pink lemonade."

"What? So I can't have a Pepsi or anything?!" **Brick **whisper-yelled.

"Sorry."

After the waitor came and took our orders, three of Blossom's friends from school came over. "Hi Blossom! Hey girls! Hey Professor!" They took turns greeting each person.

"Hi Phoebe, Evelyn, Bridgit and Hermione!" I greeted Blossom's friends she had made this year. I nodded at each girl as I said their name so that **Brick **would know which one's which.

"Hi!" They smiled. "So what's up, Blossom?" The girl named Evelyn asked.

"Not much. Just waiting for lunch... and stuff," **Brick **said. I could tell he was nervous hanging around Blossom's friends. I sent him an encouraging look and he smiled at me.

"Cool," Evelyn said.

"Well we were gonna all party at my house tommorrow? Wanna come with?" The girl named Phoebe asked.

"Professor?" **Brick** looked at the Professor and I could tell he was hoping for him to say no, but Professor said just the opposite.

"I don't see why not!" Professor smiled. "Phoebe's house it is then!"

After making plans with them, we got our food and ate. After that we went home and I started training **Brick **how to act around Blossom's friends. "I can't believe this! First day and I have to hang out with Blossom's friends at their houses!" **Brick **said nervously as he paced around the room.

"It's okay. You'll be fine! I promise!" I smiled at him as I grabbed his shoulders to make him stop pacing. After that, we continued our Blossom-training in preparation for the next day.

**How was that? I know this seems like a BrickxButtercup story at the moment but I promise it's BrickxBubbles! Next chapter is Brick's P.O.V and it's gonna be about him at Phoebe's house! Question time now!**

**1. How's Brick gonna do with Blossom's friends?**

**2. How long will their plan fool Bubbles?**

**3. Is Buttercup actually gonna pay Brick? XD**

**R&R! Bye! :D**


	3. Sleepover

**Hello! I'm back with 'The New Blossom'! We left off where Brick has to hang out with Blossom's friends: Phoebe, Hermione, Evelyn and Bridgit! Let's see how that goes, shall we?**

(Brick's P.O.V)

"BLOSSOM! TIME TO GO!" Professor hollered from downstairs. I was really nervous about this. _'What if I messed up? What if they figured out that it's me? What would I do then?'_ I paniced as these thougths crossed my mind.

"Hey, you ready?" Buttercup asked. I looked over at her. I put a worried look on my face, but nodded a 'yes' as I made my way downstairs. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Professor waiting by the front door. We both then walked into the front yard and hopped into the car.

"So, you excited?" Professor asked.

"When aren't I excited to go to..." then I paused. _'Which friends house was I going to again?'_. I decided instead of saying someone's name that I'd say "my friends house?". I tried my best to fake some excitement, and luckly Professor bought it.

. . . . .

We pulled up infront of a big house. The house was two stories tall and it was a little bit bigger than the Puffs house. The house had brown paint that for some reason looked a little bit purple. their yard had many flowers and trees and you could tell that they took very good care of it. I walked onto the front porch with Professor and I rang the doorbell. A girl with curly black hair that reached her shoulders and hazel eyes opened the door. She was wearing a plain purple tank-top and black bootie-shorts.

"Hi, Blossom!" She greeted with a smile. "You're the first one here!"

"Oh, cool," I said, not knowing what else to say after that. I stepped into the unfamiliar house and I took 'my' shoes off, leaving them by the front door. The inside of the house was pretty ordinary and it was nice too. When you walked in, you were in a hallway and next to that were some stairs and the living room which contained two green sofa's, a glass coffee table with a flower center-piece and I desk with a computer. Next thing I know, this cute little puppy runs over and starts going crazy. It was like he was having a spaz attack. I kneeled down and pet the little puppy for a bit, until the girl who answered the door bent down and picked him up.

"You can go put your stuff in my bedroom," she said. I nodded. I wasn't totally sure of where to go, but I assumed that her bedroom was upstairs because usually people's bedrooms weren't in the same floor as the one you enter the house on. So I started up the stairs and she didn't have to say 'my rooms not up there' or anything among those lines.

When I was at the top of the stairs, the doorbell rang. I watched as the black-haired girl skipped over and opened the door. "Hi, Hermione!" She greeted the girl who had just arrived. Hermione had straight smooth hair that ran down to her mid-back and she had forest green eyes, somewhat like Butch's eyecolor (But hers were a bit lighter). She was wearing a white T-Shirt that was a little big on her. It had a few big red stars here and there. She was also wearing baggy jeans. I smirked as I figured out the name of the new girl. _'If she says the name of every girl as they enter, I'll soon know all their names!' _I thought as I made my way down a narrow hallway that was at the top of the stairs.

I noticed that their were four doors on the upper-level. One room was a bathroom, and the other three were bedrooms. The first one you saw when you came upstairs was a big bedroom with a flat screen TV, a huge dresser, and a King sized bed. The bedding was red with small golden designes laced into it. I had assumed that this was her mom and dads room because of how big it was and because of the TV.

Then when you went further down the hall, you saw a bathroom. Right across from the bathroom was another bedroom and at the end of the hallway was the final bedroom. The one at the end was a little boy's bedroom. I could tell because there were Nerf Guns everywhere and action figures and other stuff typical boys play with. The bedding was orange with white, blue and green stripes on it.

I slowly turned to the other bedroom and looked inside. The walls were a purple so faint, it appeared to be grey. The bedding was cream white with grey, blue and green flowers on it. There was a white dresser, a white desk, a keyboard and a closet (and it didn't have doors for some reason). I had thought this room seemed most reasonable, and just as I entered, Hermione came up behind me. Then I knew this was the right room.

"Hey, Bloss! How you been?" Hermione asked me.

"Fine. You?" I asked, trying to make a good first-impression on Hermione.

"Ehh. Same old, same old," Hermione said with a bored expression.

I nodded. "Ah, well we should get back downstairs," I said.

"Yeah we sh-" Hermione was interrupted by the doorbell. We both looked at eachother and immdeiately ran downstairs to see who it was.

The girl with black curly hair opened the door again. "Hey, Evelyn!" She greeted the girl on the porch. Evelyn had short straight brown hair and brownish-blue eyes. She was wearing a white T-Shirt with pink polkadots and a big yellow sunflower on it. She also had a matching pink-skirt with yellow sunflowers on it and two big bows on either side of her head. One bow was yellow and one was pink. The girl named Evelyn squealed. "Hey!"

_'Okay, so I know Evelyn and Hermione. I don't know the name of the girl who's house I'm at and I don't know the name of the other girl who's on her way,' _I thought. I tried to remember back to when we were at Claim Jumper and Buttercup told me their now when I tried to remember all I could think was _'Hermione and Evelyn'_.

And finally, the doorbell rang one final time just as Evelyn was heading upstairs. The girl with the black hair skipped over to the door once more and opened it, greeting her with a "Hey, Bridgit!". Brigdit had shoulder length hair that was straight at the top and curly at the bottom. She had bright blue eyes and her hair was so blonde, it almost looked white. But it was very pretty and it looked nice on her. She was wearing a pink sundress with clear jewels along the collar, which tied up on the back of her neck.

_'Hermione, Evelyn, Bridgit and...' _I fummbled some more as I tried to remeber the name of the fourth and final girl. I decided to give it a rest, figuring that one of the girls would soon use her name.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Hermione asked as we were walking upstairs and into the bedroom where I had set Blossom's stuff down earlier.

"We should play doctor!" Evelyn suggested.

"Oh, yeah! Like last time when we went to my house?!" Bridgit laughed.

"Yeah!" Evelyn said. The three girls started giggling away and I decided to join so that they didn't suspect me of anything. So I started using my best fake laugh, which they fell for. "I call being doctor!" Evelyn hollered.

"I wanna be the patient!" Bridgit said, flailing her arms around.

"Then I guess Blossom, Hermione and I will be the paramedics," the girl who's name I don't know said. I nodded as I fake-smiled at my 'friends'. Then we started the game.

First, Bridgit pretended she was calling an ambulance. She grabbed a plastic phone and put it up to her ear. "Help! Help! I'm in PAIN!" She groaned into the fake phone. The girl who was playing paramedic wih me grabbed another plastic phone.

"Okay, we're on our way!" She said in a deep voice. Then she threw the phone as she ran over and grabbed Bridgit's arms. "Blossom, you get her legs, Hermione, her back and I'll get her arms!" She said in the same deep voice. I laughed a bit as I picked up Bridgit by her legs and carried her over to the bed, where Evelyn was paitiently waiting.

"Okay, what seems to be our problem?" Evelyn asked.

"My nose hurts," Bridgit giggled.

"Hmm..." Evelyn said, rubbing her chin. "Where does it hurt?"

"The very tip," Bridgit giggled some more.

"Okay. It's X-Ray time," Evelyn said as she grabbed a stuffed animal and waved it infront of Bridgit's nose. "Ahh, I see! It seems that you have a jellybean stuck in the very tip of your nose. If we don't get it removed, it will screw up your nose-bones and they'll fall out of your nostrils. And you know what that means?" Evelyn asked.

"What?" Bridgit asked, preparing for the weird answer Evelyn was gonna say.

"It means that if your bones fall out of your nostrils and all you have left is a jellybean, then your nose will be MADE out of jellybeans!" Evelyn said.

"And that's bad because...?" Bridgit questioned.

"That's bad because then your friends will want to eat your nose. Just think about that," Evelyn said. "And to get that jellybean out, we need to scrape off the whole front part of your head and re-arrange your face," Evelyn said. "Now, Blossom! Go get me some stuffed animals for her face surgery!" She commanded.

I ran over to where the ravens stuffed animals were and I grabbed a swan, a dog and a cat. I tossed them to Evelyn as she used a pole to pretend to scrape Bridgit's face off. Then she put the swan where her nose goes and the dog and cat where her cheeks go. "Looking good, Bri! Now we just gotta sew those on and you'll be done!"

After pretending to sew the animals to Bridgit's face, she said "Don't move your head to much or It'll fall right off," and with that, Bridgit pretended to make her head fall off and we started a new round of 'Doctor'.

. . . . .

After playing 'Doctor' a bit, it was time for dinner. All four of us ran downstairs and sat at the dinnertable. _'Finally! Time to do something I actually enjoy!' _I thought to myself. Then the raven's mom placed a big steaming bowl of homade Mac N' Cheese on the table, along with some corn and some carrots. I thought it was kind of an odd dinner, but I didn't really care. I just wanted to eat! So I dished myself up and we all started eating.

At the table, of course everyone was talking about stuff I didn't understand. I had to play along like I understood it even though I had no clue what they were talking about. "Are you guys ready for debates?" Hermione asked. _'Debates?' _I thought. _'What the h*ll is that?'_.

"No! She did NOT give us enough time!" Bridgit complained.

"I know right?! And I have to do the huge summary at the end! I have no clue what the fudge I'm gonna say!" the ravenette said.

"Same here! You're on," Evelyn laughed as she looked at the ravenette.

"How 'bout you, Blossom?" Hermione asked. "Are you ready for our Health debates?"

I thought for a moment. For real, I had no clue what they were talking about, so I had to make a wise decision. But then I thought about my 'traning'. Buttercup said try to act as much like Blossom as possible, even if you have no clue what their talking about. So I decided that Blossom being Blossom, she would say "Well, being me, I did study a bit more than needed and in my free time I learned some more information. i think I will Ace this project just like everything else on my permanet record." I said this much like Blossom would: with shoulders back, a smart look on my face and a leader-like voice and attitude.

"Wow, looks like Bloss is the only one ready," the raventte snickered at herself and the other girls who had been complaining seconds earlier.

"And what about science projects? How'd you guys all do? I got an 'A'," Bridgit said, changing the subject.

"A," Evelyn and the raven-haired girl said in unison.

"B+," giggled Hermione.

"And A+ for me!" I said, using Blossom's grade for every assignment she's ever done.

"That's good!" Bridgit squealed.

. . . . . .

After dinner, we went upstairs again. We had all decided on playing a game that Bridgit had made up a while ago called 'Napkin Wars'. "Do we all remeber the rules?" Bridgit asked. Hermione, Evelyn and the other girl said yes, but I asked polietly for a small re-cap so that I'd know how to play, but didn't seem like I had never known. "We all take a napkin or a tissue in this case," Bridgit said. We were using tissues because we had forgot to grab napkins downstairs and it worked with both. "and you put the corner on the tip of your tongue. Then without using your hands, you try and get the napkin into you mouth and see who gets it first!"

I nodded. "Okay," i said as I put the corner of the tissue on my tongue. "Ready, set go!" I yelled. Then I started using my teeth and tongue to pull the tissue up and into my mouth. It tasted like someone had just poured a bottle of poison right down my throat. I wanted to throw up. Then, Hermione announced that she had won and we all spit our tissues out. No matter how gross that was, it was actually pretty fun!

. . . . .

After playing a few more rounds of 'Napkin Wars', we decided to do some 'Minute To Win It' challenges. The first one we did was where you put an Oreo on your face and you can only use your facial muscles to get the Oreo from your forehead into your mouth. And you had only a minute to do so. After the miute is up, we see who all won that round and they get a point. Then we do more challenges and see who got most points.

We all got our Oreos and placed them on our foreheads. Evelyn started a timer and I started moving my cheeks and eyebrows to try and get the Oreo onto my nose of by my eye. I got it on my cheek a little below my right eye and I tilted my head to the left to try and get it to fall into my mouth, resulting with an Oreo on the floor. And back to the start I go...

Evelyn had ended up winning that contest and we began the next one. For this contest, we had to put three ping-pong balls in three seperate cups of water and we could only use our breathe to get each ping-pong ball from one cup of water to the next. The first two cups were three inches apart, the next six, and the last nine.

I easily got the first ping-pong ball into the cup. Then it got harder once I came to the cups that were six inches apart. I spilled water all over the table as I blew and blew to get that ball into the cup. I decided to give it a rest at the thirty-second mark and try the nine inch difference. This one was just as hard as the six inch difference. In the end, none of us made it and we spilled ater EVERYWHERE.

. . . . .

After doing more 'Minute To Win It' challenges, it was time to get ready for bed and talk in the girl who's name I STILL don't know's room before we went to sleep. I grabbed Blossom's pajama's out of my bag and I went into the bathroom. I started changing, and my mind had a huge trail of thoughts as I did so. _'Is this worth five dollars a week? What's that chicks name? It's KILLING me hanging out with her and not knowing what her name is! Also, I wonder how Bubbles is doing? And if she actually believes I'm Blossom? I wonder what I'm gonna do when It's time for school?' _My train of thoughts slowly drifted off as I walked back into the ravenette's bedroom and set up my sleeping bag. I had pretend I brushed my teeth because there was no way I was brushing with Blossom's toothbrush. Plus I just wasn't in the mood. I already had to wear a pink nightgown, which was annoying enough.

I finished setting up Blossom's pink sleeping bag and I crawled in it. We waited until all the girls were done and then they started talking about something I never wanted to talk about with Blossom's friends. They started talking about... boys.

"So, Hermione? Who do you like?" Evelyn asked, elbowing her friend. I was closest to the door, Bridgit was to my right, next was Evelyn, then Hermione, and the ravenette slept on her bed.

Hermione blushed and playfully hit Evelyn."Nobody!" She yelled.

"You love my boyfriend?" Bridgit exclaimed.

The other girls laughed, so I laughed along. "I didn't mean your stupid eraser!" Hermione laughed.

"Nobody is not just a stupid eraser ! He's my boyfriend!" Bridgit laughed.

"Where is he?" The ravenette asked.

"...In my pencil box at school," Bridgit snickered. "Who do you really like, though?" Bridgit asked as she turned her gaze towards Hermione.

"No one! i promise!" She said, putting her hands up. "What about you, Bridgit?"

Bridgit smiled. "Grant. He's so cute!" She squealed. "Evelyn, do you still like Austin?"

"Yeah," Evelyn answered simply. "It's funny because you and I are best friends and so are Austin and grant."

"I know, right?!"

"Do you guys wanna know who I like?" The ravenette asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Who?" We all asked in unison.

"Blossom, don't freak out," she warned. _'Wait, why would I have to freak out? Does she like Blossom?!' _I thought. My eyes widened at the thought of it. "But I think I like Butch from The RowdyRuff Boys." _'My brother?! Holy crap!' _I thought. I just nodded and I tried not show any sign of my shock or disbelief. _Wow_.

"Who do you like, Blossom?" Bridgit asked, looking from the raven to me.

I pondered over whether I should say something, or tell her nobody. Then I decided to have a little fun. "Brick, from The RowdyRuff Boys," I said.

"Awesome! So you and Brick can double-date with Butch and I!" The raven giggled. _'You wish,' _I thought. _'Even If Blosom was alive I would never go on a date with her.'_

. . . . .

AFter talking about random stuff for a bit, we decided to go to sleep. So we all fell asleep and dreamed the rest of the night.

. . . . .

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. The raven announced that it was time for breakfast and we all hurried downstairs. I decided to put Nutella on my pancakes because who doesn't like Nutella? And I assumed that since Blossom was my counterpart that we'd have the same taste in food. I grabbed some pancakes, the jar of Nutella and a butterknife and I spread the Nutella neatly on my pancake, then folded it up like a taco and ate it. This was way better than the diner last night!

. . . . .

After breakfast, the girls had decided that they wanted to make up a dance routine. _'Almost as dumb as playing princesses with Bubbles and Buttercup,' _I thought as we started coming up with the routine. It took up the entire rest of our hang-out to memorize and perfect our dance. We performed for our parents and then we packed up and went home. I was so glad to get in Professors car and head back to the Puffs house. Better yet, I was excited to get home and hang out with my brothers!

**Hope that was a good chapter! It was really long for me but it was fun to type about some of the stuff I do at sleepovers with me friends! Anyways, questions?**

**1. Do you think anyone suspected Brick?**

**2. Do you think Brick handled it well and was nice to Blossom's friends?**

**3. Do you think Brick actually ENJOYED the sleepover party?**

**R&R! bye! :D**


	4. Shopping And Music

**okay, first i want to apologize for the LATE update! My keyboard broke down COMPLETELY and i could not type ANYTHING! So now I'm gonna be updating like ALL of my stories because not being able to type for about a week is like not being able to pee for about a week! Also, my neW keyboard randomly capitalizes stuff sometimes And i'm sorry if I don't notice it! Anyways, let's start! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG and RRB or Little Boots' 'Remedy' song. Enjoy!**

(Brick's P.O.V)

Professor and I walked in and I immdeiately ran up to Buttercup's room. I barged right in and i started telling her all about the sleepover. i told her about the games we played and everything else! I told her that they didm't act different and that I think i fooled all of them. Buttercup congratulated me and she said that I should tell Bubbles about it and then go home to my brothers for a bit! I smiled at the thought of seeing my beloved brothers and I raced downstairs to find Bubbles.

(Bubbles P.O.V)

Blossom ran downstairs and yelled "Bubbles! Hi, sis! i missed you!" and she threw her arms around me, embracing me into a hug. I hugged her back and give my sister a kiss on the cheek. She giggled. She almost sounded nervous and embarrased, but I ignored it.

"How was your sleepover? Did you have fun?" I asked as i pulled out of our hug.

"Good!" Blossom laughed as she explained the whole sleepover. It actually sounded like a lot of fun. i wished i could've been there and done all that with them, even I don't hang out with Phoebe, Hermione, Bridgit or Evelyn.

I smiled. I had just got an idea. "Blossom! Let's play some games together!" I giggled. Blossom nodded eagerly. "What shall we do first?" I asked.

"Well, we could play Hide And Seek?" Blossom suggested.

I laughed. "Yeah!" i threw my arms in the air in excitement. "I call hiding!"

"Okay. perfect! i wanted to seek!" Blossom smiled. "Go hide! I'll count to sixty!"

(Brick's P.O.V)

I wanted for Bubbles to leave and I quickly flew over to Buttercup. I told her that I was going to my brothers and Bubbles thought I was playing Hide And Seek with her. And with that, I flew off to my REAL house.

I barged in. I ran right over to Boomer, who was on the couch, and i tackled him to the floor. Boomer started freaking "Blossom! i thought you were dead! What did you do to Brick?!"

I whacked him in the head. "Boomer, you dumb-dumb! I AM Brick!" I yelled in his face.

"Oh..."

"Brick!" Butch yelled as he ran downstairs and bear-hugged me using all his strength. i shoved him off and gasped for breath. Was he trying to kill me? "how was it, girly?" Butch asked.

"Not too bad, I guess. i got to hang out with Blossom's hot friends!" I laughed.

"Ooh-la-la!" Boomer whistled from his spot on the couch. Butch and I snickered at him and i went on.

"I got to hang with her sisters too. Bubbles totally fell for it!" I smiled in my victory.

"I even fell for it and I knew Blossom was dead," Boomer snickered this time.

I rolled my eyes at my blue brother. "The only bad thing is that I fooled Bubbles so much that she kissed me," I mumbled.

"WHAT?!" Butch and Boomer yelled in shock. "Bubbles kissed you?!"

I sighed. "It was just a small sisterly kiss on the cheek! Don't get any funny ideas!" I blushed.

Butch snickered. "Sisterly."

"Shut up!" I yelled as I grabbed a pillow off of the couch and chucked it at Butch. "Don't make me go back to their house already!" I said annoyed. "Cause I wanna stay longer!"

"Okay, sorry! But what do you think Bubbles would do if she found out that was you?" Butch said appogetically.

"I don't know," I sighed.

. . . . . TIME SKIP! 1 Hour later . . . . .

I decided i had kept Bubbles waiting long enough so I flew back to the Puffs house. I flew in and I started looking for Bubbles right away. I soon found her in a cabinet in the bathroom (Weird, but I'm not lying).

"There you are! i've been hiding forever! Wanna play something else?" Bubbles asked as soon as i found her.

"Yeah," I said. "How about we go play at the park?" I asked.

"Yay!" Bubbles giggled. "Let's go!"

We flew off and I was SO GLAD that she didn't notice that my streak I leave behind me when I fly is red and not pink! Anyways, we landed in the park. We looked around. There were a bunch of kids running around and playing on the play-strucktures. I turned my gaze over to Bubbles and asked what she wanted to do. She suggested the swings and we ran over. there were two orange swings next to each other and we sat on them and pushed off the ground, then pumped our legs as we went higher and higher. Then Bubbles pulled something out of her jackets pocket. At first I couldn't tell what it was, but then i noticed that it was an iPod. Then some music turned on and she started singing.

"I can see you stalking like a predator! I've been here before! Temptation calls like Adam to the Apple, but I will not be caught! Cause i can read those velvet eyes, and all I see is lies!" Bubbles sang along with the music. the part about 'velvet eyes' couldn't help but make me think about Blossom. I looked at Bubbles and she went on with the song.

"No more poison killing my emotion, i will not be frozen! Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh! Stop, stop preying, cause I'm not, not playing! Dancin' is my remedy, oh uh oh uh oh! move while you're watching me! dancing with the enemy! I've got a remedy! Oh, uh oh, uh oh!" Bubbles continued, then yanked me off the swing and started dancing with me goofily. "Move while you're watching me, dance with the enmy! here is my remedy! oh, uh oh, uh oh!"

_'Dancing with the enemy?' _I thought, recalling the lyrics of the song. I giggled a bit, She didn't realize that she was literally dancing with the enemy. She paused the song and looked at me. "Why aren't you singing along? This is you're favorite song?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh, umm..." I wracked my brain for an excuse because i couldn't just tell her that I don't know the lyrics. "Sore throat," I lied.

"Oh. Well, sorry about that," Bubbles said. "What do you wanna do next?"

"We could..."

. . . . . TIME SKIP! After they played for awhile, they went home and went to bed! now it's the next day! . . . . . .

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. Wow, just like at the sleepover. I threw Blossom's covers off of myself and made my way downstairs. "No more poison killing my emotion, I will not be frozen! Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh!" I sang quietly as I made my way downstairs. I had memorized the chorus after listening to it with Bubbles alot and it was stuck in my head. "Stop, stop preying, cause I'm not, not playing! I'm not frozen! dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh! Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy! I've got a remedy! oh, uh oh, uh oh!" Everytime I listened to it i couldn't help but laugh at the enemy part. _Oh, Bubbles._

I walked into the kitchen. I sat down next to Bubbles and across from Buttercup as I happily stacked three single pancakes onto my breakfast plate. I grabbed the jar of Nutella and put a fair amount on each pancake. I started eating the first one, and Bubbles was talking about how much fun she had with me last night. I smiled. I was glad that she enjoyed hanging with me. And to be honest with myself, hanging out with her wasn't half bad either.

"So, you guys like the pancakes?" Professor asked, kid of randomly.

"Yeah, super good!" The two girls and I said in unison as we stuffed our faces with Professors delicious pancakes.

"That's good!" He smiled to himself.

. . . . . After Breakfast . . . .

"Blossom, wanna go shopping with me today?" Bubbles asked. "I need some new clothes for this summer." I sighed inside. I HATE shopping! And I shop for girl clothes with a PowerPuff! But I knew that Blossom would be all over it, so i said yes. Bubbles squealed and she flew to the mall with me. "Which store should we go to first?" Bubbles asked.

I tried to think back to when I was looking at Blossom's outfits and choosing what to wear. _'What stores does Blossom like?'_ I mentally asked myself. Then I remeber seeing a few things from Justice and a few things from Aeropostal. "Umm... how about Justice?" I asked.

"Yay! My favorite store!" Bubbles giggled as she slid her hand into mine and skipped to Justice, hand-in-hand with me. I blushed. _'Let go, Bubbles!' _I thought. _'Do girls really hold hands with each other?'_.

We entered the store and I was blasted with sparkles and bright colors. I quietly groaned as Bubbles started grabbing random things and saying "ooh! Bloss! this is pretty cute!" She held up a shirt that was yellow with pink, blue and orange flowers on it and it said 'LOVE' in sparkly white letters **(A/N: I actually bought a shirt today that looks like that. My mommy took me to the mall XD)**.

"That's cute, Bubbs!" I said, faking some excitement. Really, I could care less about clothes. I decided that I should look around for some stuff that Blossom would like so that Bubbles wouldn't get suspicious. I was walking around and I found a "Cute" denimn jacket with sparkles around the neck and the sleeves cuffed at the bottoms. I decided that Blossom would like this, so I grabbed one off the hook.

After shopping at Justice for a bit, we went to Aeropostal. They had a lot of stuff Blossom would like. I once again started looking around and chose some stuff out. then I tried it on and Bubbles and I purchased our stuff.

After leaving the store, I asked Bubbles where she wanted to go. "Well... uhh, I need some new underwear... so," Bubbles laughed. I tried to hide my blush that I felt creeping onto my face. _'I have to shop for underwear with Bubbles? Really?'_. She then dragged me into some store ( I was too embarrassed to pay attention to the name of the store) and she started 'shopping'. I was blushing the entire time and i tried my hardest not to see anything i didn't want to see. "You need any?" Bubbles asked, thrusting her blue panties in my face. I blushed even harder and lowered my glaze even more.

"No thanks! I'm good!" I said nervously.

"You okay? You usually don't act like this while shopping for stuff like this," Bubbles said, checking to see if i was okay.

"N-No! I'm okay!" I said, not wanting to put any suspect on myself.

"Okay, just making sure. For a second, I almost thought that you weren't even the real Blossom!"

**Oooh! Cliffie (I think...)! Questions?**

**1. IS Bubbles suspicious?**

**2. Does brick enjoy hanging with Bubbles?**

**3. Does Brick prefer being a PowerPuff or a RowdyRuff?**

**R&R! bye!**


	5. Date'

**Hey! Me back! i feel like updating this, so here you go! LET'S START! :D**

(Brick's P.O.V)

After shopping for hours, Bubbles and i went to Baskin Robins to get some ice cream! Finally! Something i enjoy! i grinned as we approached the d I immediately hopped right in line. I had already figured out that Blossom and i have the same taste in food (usually) so i got what I always get, Pink Bubble Gum. And boy, was it good?! (Yes, very) And Bubbles got blueberry.

We sat down at a table across from each other. We both dug into our ice cream. Shopping can make a person tired, hot and hungry. The cold ice cream tasted refreshing as it made it's way down my throat and into my stomach. I turned my gaze from my ice cream, over to Bubbles. "Oh, Blossom! i love going on 'dates' with you!" She giggled. Apparently girls called their hang-outs 'dates'. I blushed and reverted my eyes back to my ice cream cone.

"Yeah, you too Bubbles," I said as I put on a fake smile and tried to kide my embarrassment. Come to think of it, this actually kind of did seem like a date. i was having a date with bubbles for five dollars a week? Oh, you owe me, Buttercup!

"You, after this, i was thinking we could go see a movie! You know, at the theaters? I've been wanting to go there for a long time!" Bubbles asked. "So, you in?"

I nodded. What could be so bad about a movie? It's not anything bad could happen there, right?

. . . At the movie's . . . .

Okay, so I was wrong. Bubbles took me to see 'Barbie And The Pink Shoes'. And we had to share a large popcorn and Icee. i rolled my eyes. Girls are so stupid **(A/N: Yeah, Brick! in the good way!)**. We sat down and put the Icee and popcorn in the middle. We decided to chat a bit while the previews were playing, since we had nothing better to do.

"Today's been, Bloss. I enjoy hanging out with you," Bubbles said, looking me right in the eye. I looked right back at her.

"Yeah, same. What do you think we'll do after this?" I asked. I was curious to know what other girly and boring stuff she'd drag me into, so I couldn't help but ask.

"Well, I was thinking that since we haven't had any crime to fight lately, that we could fly around and investigate because you never know what could be going on that we don't know about, right?" Bubbles said. I nodded my head in return. I was still evil, but kicking some butt sounded nice after doing all this girly stuff with a PowerPuff. Heck, I'd even fight with my brothers right now if it meant I got to act more like Brick than Blossom.

Just as I was about to ask her where we would first investigate, the previews ended and the movie started. We both reached our hands into the popcorn and ahe accidentally brushed her fingers against my hand. I blushed as she whispered a quiet "sorry" and I immediately took my hand out of the bowl and reached for our Icee. I was glad that the theater was dark so i didn't have to worry about hiding my blush from her.

As soon as the movie ended, we were both complaining about our massive stomach ache's. We both quickly went to the bathroom (which was really gross and embarrassing because i had to go into the girls bathroom) and then zoomed off into the sky to look for crime.

"Look! it's the RowdyRuff Boys!" Bubbles exclaimed as she pointed to Butch and Boomer, who were currently sitting on a bench sipping on some soda. We flew down and I noticed both of them trying to hold in some laughs, knowing that I was actually their brother. "What are you guys doing?" Bubbles asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're sitting down and having some soda," Butch said. '_Bubbles, you're so dumb,' _I thought as I mentally rolled my eyes at the girl next to me.

"Did you buy the soda? Or did you _steal_ it?" Bubbles asked, hands on her hips. "And where's Brick?"

"Oh, he's with y-" Boomer started, but Butch placed his hand over his blue brothers mouth, shutting him up. And it's a good thing he did, because i know what Boomer was going to say. He was about to tell Bubbles that I'm with her and that I'm not Blossom. I mouthed 'thank you' and Butch and he slightly nodded.

"Brick wasn't feeling good today so he stayed home. He's sick," Butch lied, covering for Buttercup and I.

"Aww, that's too bad," Bubbles said. "Could we please have a seat? I'm getting really tired and my tummy hurts," Bubbles said, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "I just ate a bunch of popcorn at the movie theater."

I then leaned over to Bubbles and whispered in her ear "Don't you think we should go home?" because i knew that's something Blossom might've done.

"But I'm tired! And maybe these two actually are up to something!" Bubbles whispered back. Then before i could protest further, Butch and Boomer both muttered a few 'sure's' as they scootched over. Bubbles plopped down next to Boomer and I sat down next to Butch.

"So... what's up?" Butch asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Not much," I giggled. Butch and Boomer also tried not to snicker, knowing that right now there was so much going on in my life. I had to act like a PowerPuff, for heavens sake!

"Well, Blossom and I went shopping, then we went to the park to have some ice cream, and then we went to the movie theaters!" Bubbles giggled. "We had so much fun today!"

Then Butch and Boomer couldn't help it. They laughed harder than they ever had before. "Sounds like you guys had fun on your date," Butch whispered to me, still cracking up. "Did you guys kiss again?"

I slapped him right across the face. "No! Shut up!" I yelled. "I'm done with this!" And with that, I flew away, leaving my red streak behind me and hoping Bubbles didn't notice the difference in it's color.

**i think I'm gonna stop there. I have a really good ending in mind, but I'm not totally sure what should happen in the meantime and i think this is a pretty good place to end a chapter (I guess). So, question time?**

**1. Did you enjoy the 'Date'?**

**2. Did Brick enjoy the 'Date'?**

**3. Umm... have you ever heard the song Remedy by Little Boots? if not, I recommend you look it up, like, right now.**

**R&R! There's no point in reading if you're not gonna review (unless you didn't like the story then it's better to just not say anything, or give them advice in a nice manner)!**


	6. Truth Or Dare (School)

**Okay, I still have small writers block, but I'm gonna try some stuff out. So here. Have it. Take this my pretties!**

(Brick's P.O.V)

After flying back to the Puffs house, I plopped on Blossom's bed. Boy, was I tired. I decided to maybe look around the room a bit because I hadn't got much time. The bed was pink with cream colored flowers on it and a cream colored canopy hanging above it. her desk was was also cream and it was very neat and organized (other than the huge pile of text books for studying). I then looked at her walls. She had some posters of No Doubt and Little Boots and some random drawings. I also noticed some pictures of her with her friends I met at the sleepover. After looking at the pictures, I plopped down onto the bed again. I decided that I should get to sleep because it was getting dark and I was exhausted.

. . . . .

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. What the heck is that dumb beeping noise? I looked over at Blossom's bedside table and found out that it was her alarm clock that was freaking out. I got up and I turned it off, then laid back in bed. Why was Blossom's alarm set? That's weird.

. . . . 10 Minutes Later . . . .

"Blossom? Wake up!" Bubbles said sweetly as she shook my shoulders.

I groaned and rolled over to face her. "Why?"

"We have school today," Bubbles said.

"Crap!" I cursed. I have to go to school? As Blossom? I've never even been to school as myself! How was I gonna make this work?! I don't have Blossom's smarts! I don't know which classes she has! I don't even know the name of her school! "Just give me like five more minutes," I said, pulling the covers up over my face.

"Okay, but I don't want you to miss the bus so don't go longer than five minutes," Bubbles said, looking out for me and trying to make sure I didn't miss my bus. Bubbles turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind her. I waited a second, and then I closed my eyes and laid down.

. . . . . About 5 Minutes Later . . . . . .

"Blossom?" Bubbles asked, shaking me. I sighed.

"Okay, I'm up," I groaned. I motioned for Bubbles to leave as I went into Blossom's walk-in closet and chose an outfit for today.

. . . . . .

"Where's Bubbles? It shouldn't take that long to get ready!" Buttercup complained. At the moment, Buttercup and I were all ready and had our backpacks on our backs as we stood by the front door and waited for Bubbles. I figured out that the girls usually walk or ride the bus because they want to try being normal girls. Today Buttercup told me we were gonna ride the bus, but we had to walk to our bus stop.

Bubbles came downstairs after a few more minutes. She smiled brightly as her cute blonde pigtails bounced up and down as she stepped down each individual stair. She was wearing a blue dress with white flowers, white lace shoes and a jean jacket with sparkles on the collar. She looked really cute (as always! Wait... WHAT?!). "I'm ready!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Good! I was about to go crazy if I had to wait much longer!" Buttercup said, opening the front door and taking the first step into the Spring air. Bubbles went out next and I followed, closing the door behind me. We were walking in silence for a bit, until Bubbles brought up an... intersting (?) conversation.

"Hey, girls! I have something we can talk about!" Bubbles smiled.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Boys," she giggled. "Buttercup, do you like anyone?"

"Eww! No!" Buttercup yelled.

"Come on! Just tell me!" Bubbles pleaded.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Please?!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Please?!" Bubbles begged, giving her cutest puppy dog eyes. Those would've worked on me in an instant. I looked right into her baby blue eyes which sparkled in the sunlight. They had a look of desperation in them. She curled her bottom lip down a bit to make her look more upset. Buttercup sighed.

"Fine! It's Butch!" Buttercup yelled, giving in. Bubbles and I gasped. _'Buttercup likes Butch? BUTTERCUP LIKES BUTCH?! My brother? A RowdyRuff?! I thought she hated him! Oh my gosh, I need to tell him this!'_. I then paused. Why would Buttercup admit that? She knows I'm standing right here. I pondered this for a moment, but I still tried to keep my cool.

"Really?! You guys wouls make the cutest couple if he wasn't evil! But that's okay, BC! I like a villian too!" Bubbles giggled.

"Who?" I asked.

"Brick, of course! He's so hot with his long orange hair and his crimson eyes and his signature hat!" Bubbles twirled a string of hair around her finger as she fantasized over me, eyes looking up into the blue sky as she zoned out. She then returned to the real world with a squeal of joy. "I just love it!"

"Okay..." Buttercup and I said awkwardly.

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

I paused. I forgot that was Brick until just now! Now he knows about my crush on Butch and he's probably gonna tell him! It just occured to me that that wasn't Blossom when Bubbles started fantasizing about him. I mentally facepalmed myself for my stupidity.

(Brick's P.O.V)

~TIME SKIP! AT LUNCH!~

I decided to go sit with the girls who were at the sleepover. I found them at a table all together and I sat between Hermione and Bridgit, with the girl who's name I STILL don't remember sitting across from me. I set my cheese pizza infront of me as the girls all started saying 'hey' to me. "Hey, girls!" I said.

After chatting for a few minutes, Bubbles came over. "Hey, can I sit with you, Bloss?" She asked.

I nodded. "Sure," I said, smiling. And yes, it was a real smile. I scooted over and Bubbles sat between Bridgit and I.

"So what are we all talking about?" Bubbles asked.

"Well we were about to play a game. We don't know which game though," Evelyn giggled. "We were trying to think of one."

Bubbles squealed. "How about Truth Or Dare?!" The girls and I all nodded in unison. "Okay, I start!" Bubbles exclaimed. "Bridgit, Truth Or Dare?"

"Umm... Dare," Bridgit said hesitantly.

"Okay. Go over to the trash can and pretend you're throwing up in it and when someone asks if you're okay say 'leave me alone or I'll puke on you!'," Bubbles said.

Bridgit frowned and raised an eyebrow. She got up and walked over to the trash. She then pulled a hair tie off of her wrist and tied her blonde hair up in a ponytail, then leaned over the trash can and started 'puking'.

The girls laughed as a different girl with brunnette hair and blue highlights came over. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Bridgit looked up and pretend to wipe vomit off her face. "Leave me alone, Hayley, or I'll puke on you!" Bridgit threatened, then continued to do her dare. After Hayley left, Bridgit came back over to the table and took her hair out of it's ponytail. "Done."

The girls and I laughed a bit. "Okay, Bridgit, your turn," Hermione said.

After playing truth Or Dare for a while, we decided to stop after a few more rounds. Currently, it was Hermione's turn. "Okay, Blossom. Truth Or Dare?"

"Truth!" I said. I was a little scared to choose dare because I had figured out that Hermione comes up with some pretty bad stuff. Not to long ago she had dared Evelyn to go the snack bar and by an Izze and pour it on her head (which she did).

"Okay, I know this is a commonly used truth, but who do you have a crush on?" Hermione asked. I started going deep into my thoughts. I could barely make out a small conversation between Bridgit and Hermione:

"We talked about this at the party," said Bridgit.

"Well I forgot her answer," Hermione said.

Bridgit and the other girls laughed. "Same."

I thought long and hard. I had been getting a strange feeling whenever I was around Bubbles. I couldn't help the fact that I thought she was beautiful every time I saw her. Her smile and her blue eyes captured my heart. i felt all tingly inside when I looked at her and I had been trying to hang with her lately. I wasn't in denial that I had a crush on Bubbles Utonium.

Without thinking about who I was with, I blurted this out. "Bubbles." I looked around. They all started cracking up. "What?" I asked. "I'm serious!" After this, they stopped laughing.

"Seriously?" They asked in unison.

My mind was now wandering. I was in such a daydream that I didn't even realize these words had been coming out of my mouth. "Yes, really. I love her," I said, in the zone.

"I love you too Bloss, but just as a sister," Bubbles said, hugging me tightly. "It's okay if you feel that way, though." After hearing her voice, I came back into the real world. _'What? What did I say? What did I tell them?' _I thought as I wracked my brain. Did I just tell them about my crush on Bubbles? Oh, this was bad!

I then started panicking. "Wha-what do you mean?" I asked dumbly.

"You just said you had a crush on me," Bubbles said. So I did.

Trying to cover up for myself, Blossom and Buttercup, I started freaking out. "WHAT?! NO! I DIDN'T SAY THAT! YOU THOUGHT I SAID BUBBLES?!" I yelled.

"That's what we all heard," Evelyn laughed.

"No! No way! I said..." I paused. I had said Brick at the party, but I decided not to after taking a walk with Bubbles and Buttercup this morning and hearing about Bubbles crush on me. Wait, what?! I thought back to this morning, making sure I had just got that correct.

~FLASHBACK!~

_"Good! I was about to go crazy if I had to wait much longer!" Buttercup said, opening the front door and taking the first step into the Spring air. Bubbles went out next and I followed, closing the door behind me. We were walking in silence for a bit, until Bubbles brought up an... intersting (?) conversation._

_"Hey, girls! I have something we can talk about!" Bubbles smiled._

_Buttercup rolled her eyes. "What?"_

_"Boys," she giggled. "Buttercup, do you like anyone?"_

_"Eww! No!" Buttercup yelled._

_"Come on! Just tell me!" Bubbles pleaded._

_"No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"No!"_

_"Please?!"_

_"No!"_

_"Why not?!"_

_"I don't wanna!"_

_"Please?!" Bubbles begged, giving her cutest puppy dog eyes. Those would've worked on me in an instant. I looked right into her baby blue eyes which sparkled in the sunlight. They had a look of desperation in them. She curled her bottom lip down a bit to make her look more upset. Buttercup sighed._

_"Fine! It's Butch!" Buttercup yelled, giving in. Bubbles and I gasped. 'Buttercup likes Butch? BUTTERCUP LIKES BUTCH?! My brother? A RowdyRuff?! I thought she hated him! Oh my gosh, I need to tell him this!'. I then paused. Why would Buttercup admit that? She knows I'm standing right here. I pondered this for a moment, but I still tried to keep my cool._

_"Really?! You guys wouls make the cutest couple if he wasn't evil! But that's okay, BC! I like a villian too!" Bubbles giggled._

_"Who?" I asked._

_"Brick, of course! He's so hot with his long orange hair and his crimson eyes and his signature hat!" Bubbles twirled a string of hair around her finger as she fantasized over me, eyes looking up into the blue sky as she zoned out. She then returned to the real world with a squeal of joy. "I just love it!"_

_"Okay..." Buttercup and I said awkwardly. _

~END OF FLASHBACK!~

Oh my gosh. Bubbles and I both like each other? I had to tell her sometime! That way we could get together! I decided I'd keep my Blossom act on for now and cover up for Buttercup, though. "I said I have a crush on... Boomer?" I lied.

**Me's hope's that's was's goooooooooooodddd! Questions?**

**1. Does BC really like Butch?**

**2. Did Brick do good at school?**

**3. Will Brick confess his love to Bubbles?**

**4. If you answered that last question with a 'yes' then how will he confess?**

**R&R! bye!**


	7. Love Is Very Confusing

**BACk! i FINISHED MY ANIMATION THINGY FOR YOUtUBE! yayayayay! oh i had that on Caps Lock on accident XD HEHEHEHE! Lol anyways let me CONTINUE!**

I heard a knock on my door. I diverted my eyes from Blossoms homework to the pink door. "What?" I asked. "I'm doing homework!" I instantly regreted my rude attitude when I saw Bubbles opening the door and making her way inside. "Oh... hi Bubbles..."

"Hey Bloss. Could we talk... please?" Bubbles asked nervously. I paused for a minute. _What was she gonna say? Why was she acting all nervous? Should I be nervous too? _"I was thinking about when you accidentally said you had a crush on me at lunch," _yeah this was bad _"could we talk about it? Please?" She asked.

I had to think fast. I started panicking. i couldn't handle this pressure. _What did she want to say? What would I say? Oh I need Buttercup to be here! _I then decided to think like Blossom. Yeah, that's the best way to go. Figuring Blossom would say yes, I did. "Sure Bubbs..."

"Well... let's start from this morning when I told you about my crush on Brick. I was covering up for myself. Brick's your counterpart, so I used this as an excuse. Then at lunch, same thing. When you said me, I started freaking out. I couldn't believe it. But when you said Boomer... I don't really know..." Bubbles said.

I was so confused. "Bubbles, what are you talking about?" I asked. My mind couldn't process all of this. I had no clue what she was saying.

"Blossom... truth is... I think I really do have a crush on you," Bubbles admitted. My eyes widened. i waited for her to go on. "Let me make this more clear. This morning when we were talking about crushes, I didn't want to give anything away. I said Brick instead of Blossom because you guys are counterparts and I thought it'd be a good cover up. At lunch, when you said you had a crush on Bubbles I was laughing on the outside for coverage but dying of happiness on the inside. Once you changed your mistake to Boomer, I felt like I was dying sadness. Blossom... I love you... more than a sister..."

**I know it was short but I think this chapter went pretty well. A lot happened, so yay! Questions (I think we all have some)?**

**1. Does Bubbles really like Blossom?**

**2. What does Brick think?**

**3. Will Brick confess that he's not really Blossom?**

**4. If he does confess, what will Bubbles think?**

**5. Will Bubbles be happy or sad if Brick confesses?**

**R&R! BYE!**


	8. I Think It's True, I Think She's Right

**The last chapter was weird... anyway, here we go!**

"I can't believe it! It was so weird! I don't know what to do! Oh my gosh! I'M FREAKING OUT!" I screamed. I had just told Buttercup about what Bubbles had told me. That means Bubbles doesn't really love me! She loves her sister! HER SISTER! Why?!

"Calm down!" Buttercup yelled. I breathed in and out slowly, calming myself. I then realized I'd been pacing back and forth the room, so I stopped and stood infront of Buttercup. "Maybe she... had too much sugar?" Buttercup said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" I asked, bored. "No! She meant it! I could tell! If she had sugar she'd be bouncing off the walls!" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air and above my head.

"Okay! Just chill your buns!" Buttercup insisted. "Maybe she does really like Blossom! I don't know! Just try to relax! I could talk to her if you wanted?"

"I guess... but I don't think she'll spill the beans!" I yelled, a little quieter, seeing how annoyed Buttercup was with my insisant yelling.

"Okay, well I'm gonna try anyway!" Buttercup hollered, opening the bedroom door.

"Wait!" I yell, putting my hand out and placing it on Buttercup's shoulder before she could leave. "I'm gonna be with my brothers while you talk things over with her. Text me when you're done."

"Okay," Buttercup said, grabbing my hand and slapping me with it. "And that's for touching my shoulder!" She laughed slightly as she left the room. After this, I immediately flew to my brother's house and told them all about my stay with two of the three PowerPuffs.

. . . . TIME SKIP! AFTER BUTTERCUP TALKED TO BUBBLES! . . . .

Ding!

"What was that?" Boomer asked.

"I think it was my phone," I said, pulling it out of my pocket. I looked at the screen and saw I had one message. "It's from Buttercup," I said, standing up to leave. "She says come over here NOW. See you guys later," I waved as I flew out the window.

. . . . . . .

"I'm here!" I yelled as I flew through Buttercups bedroom window. Buttercup was sitting on the bed, but she immediately stood up when she saw me.\

"Okay! You won't believe this!" She yelled.

"What?! WHAT!?" I yelled.

"Okay, so I went into Bubbles room..."

_~Flashback~_

_I opened Bubbles' door a crack and peeked my head in, asking if I could come inside. "Sure!" Bubbles answered cheerfully from her desk where she sat with paper and colored pencils. I slowly walked in and sat on her bed. She spun her spinning chair around to face me and asked what was up._

_"Well... Blossom said that you told her you had a crush on her..." I said. "Is it true? Do you really?"_

_"Well... yeah. It's true..."_

_"But why?" I asked, recieving a confused look from Bubbles. "Why her?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Ever since the last battle up against that huge monster, you've been acting... different. Is it because you like her?" I asked. Bubbles nodded. "And it all started right after that monster was defeated?" Another nod. "You sure you didn't get hit in the head?" I asked. Another nod. Wow, she was very titled to her opinion. "Okay... Well, I'm just gonna go... bye" I said, leaving the room._

_~End Of Flashback~_

"Wow..." I said. "So Bubbles really likes Blossom?"

"Yep!" Buttercup said.

"So that means she doesn't actually like me..." I said, dissapointed.

"Well, maybe not! Because she said that she started liking Blossom after the fight with the monster! Well, that's when you came and took her place! Maybe she likes you, but doesn't realize it since you're in a disguies as her sister?" Buttercup said.

I smiled. "That's not a bad idea. I'll think more about it," I said, leaving Buttercups room and going into Blossoms.

**There we gooooo! I'm thinking doing... maybe ten chapters? I don't know. Questions?**

**1. How many chapters should I do? I want a reasonable answer, too!**

**2. Is Buttercup's theory about Bubbles liking Brick right?**

**3. Now do you think Bubbles likes Blossom?**

**Well, R&R! bye!**


End file.
